Let Me Count The Ways!
by Wind Chijmes
Summary: (2x5x2 lime sap) A little, fluffy fic about a lazy, languid afternoon, and the two boys frolicking in bed. laugh Not much plot! Feedback appreciated!


Let Me Count The Ways!

by Wind Chijmes

A/N : Uhm, actually I hadn't meant to do another 2x5 fic so soon! But I did tell Raven that I will do a happy 2x5 fic, and here it is! ^_^ 

* * *

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways!"

"Elizabeth Barret Browning?"

"I don't know! It just sounds cool to me!"

"Where did you get that quote?"

"Uhmmcan't remember. Probably some disk about pre-historical poets. It's so sweet, isn't it?"

"Hmph."

"Bastard."

Lying back on the nest of soft blankets and pillows, Wufei turned his face to hide the little smile growing on his lips. Ah, today was a nice day. The afternoon sunlight was just enough. Warm, but not scorchingly so. A pane of golden sunshine angled in from the window, catching them both in its light. 

"Can't you be a little more romantic?"

Sighing, Wufei refocused his attentions back on the figure standing before him. Yes, standing – on the bed – with arms jammed huffily on hips. It was not a bad view, no. Wufei drew his hands behind his head and relaxed, just enjoying the view. 

Duo was completely naked, save for the gold cross that twinkled against his chest, and the exasperated expression on his face. His hair, wild tresses of deep chestnut burnished by the sunlight, flared all around him, the errant locks dancing about his pale skin. Oh, and skinacres of bared, pale skin. Scarred, yes, but beautiful nonetheless. And beneath that skin, lean muscles lent a manlier overtone to Duo's otherwise lanky frame. 

"Quit," Duo stepped up, so that he was practically standing *over* Wufei. "Ogling me."

The deep onyx gaze tracked upwards until it rested on pale thighs and more interestingly, what lay between those thighs. It really *wasn't* a bad view at all. Now openly smiling, or smirking if you would have it, Wufei curled his hand around the sheet that was twined around his own body. 

"To be fair," he lowered his gaze down to his own almost-nakedness, then looked up at Duo from half-lidded eyes. "You may ogle me as well." With that, he tossed the sheet off and leaned back comfortably. 

The breath caught sharply in Duo's throat, and a hungry amethyst gaze roved over the very nude and sleek body offered to his eyes, before Duo's hands clapped over his face and he wailed through his fingers. "Meanie! You always use this trick on me!" 

There was utter silence from Wufei. 

That and coupled with fact the Duo was suddenly feeling like he was very much being ignored by his lover, made the chestnut-haired youth peek from behind his fingers. What he saw made his displeasure metre leap a few notches *up*. Completely lost in his own world, Wufei had one arm behind his head, and the other lying casually across his torso, a book held in his hand. 

Duo had never expected to be jealous of printed words, but now he was, and very much so. Sulkily, he dropped his hands and glared at the innocent book with all the venom he could muster. It's got to be a crime that it could command Wufei's attention more effectively than a naked Duo! 

"Feeeeeiiiiii." Duo whined as he poked his lover's thigh with his foot. 

Barely blinking, Wufei waved a hand absently. "Go fly a kite," he mumbled. 

But Duo already had other things on his mind. For one thing, his lover was looking extremely screwable at this very moment. A Wufei with that dreamy, hazy-eyed look, dark hair winging about a sculpted face and neck, and a body deliciously caramel in colour and reddened in *certain* places where Duo's lips and teeth had lingered the night before. 

Dropping softly onto his knees, Duo waited until Wufei was about to turn the page, then he pounced. 

A startled yelp escaped Wufei as a chestnut hurricane was suddenly all over him. The hapless book flew out of Wufei's hand, landing with a dismal thud somewhere on the ground. The Chinese man sighed as Duo squirmed up his body and a grinning heart-shaped face hovered a hair's breadth away from him. 

"Can't you even let me read in peace, Duo?" Wufei growled, turning his face crossly away when his lover's mouth threatened to touch him. "And if you try to eat me again, I will fight back," he warned sullenly. 

"Did I do that last night?" Duo looked reasonably innocent, although a series of really delicious memories of the taste of sweet-salty skin on his tongue threatened to surface in a smirk on his face. 

Wufei snorted, still refusing to look at his horribly insatiable lover. 

"Let's play a game."

"What game."

"Let's count the ways we're into each other."

"Huh?"

The moment Wufei's face turned back towards Duo, albeit in adorable confusion, Duo grabbed the opportunity and crushed his mouth over unresisting toast-coloured lips. He scrubbed at Wufei's mouth, sucking and gnawing until they parted with a whimper and he shoved his tongue inside to get at the silken flesh. He could feel Wufei's resistance dwindling away to such a miserable trickle that even glaring onyx eyes fluttered shut in surrender. 

At last count, Duo Maxwell had tried this manoeuvre three-hundred-and-fifty-nine times. At last count, Duo Maxwell had won three-hundred-and-fifty-nine times. 

He ended the kiss with a last slow lick over swollen caramel lips, then pulled back a little in gleeful self-satisfaction to watch his lover recover from the mind-blowing tonsil rush. The gasping breaths from Wufei, and the sooty eyelashes that fluttered drowsily against the curves of stained-red cheeks were Duo's reward. 

"Let me start," Duo said and brushed his lips against those fringes of raven lashes. "I love your expressions. Even when you're angry," soft pecks on both flushed cheeks. "But more so when you're happy. Thank you for letting me see your happiness." 

Duo had to smile when he saw the colour darkening on Wufei's face. His lover was severely unaccustomed to such open sentimentality, but with Duo, that would all change in time. Dipping his head, he rained kisses across a soft, curving jawline, until his lips reached the little spot just where the neck met the jaw. He laid his mouth over it.

"I love your voice," Duo nuzzled. "Especially when it's my name you're calling," he sucked deeply, and felt Wufei roll his head back. Little gasps and moans quivered beneath Duo's mouth as he scored his teeth gently against the skin.

"Don't" Wufei groaned. "You're going to leave a markD - Duuuuoooo"

Exactly like that. And Duo loved it when Wufei had to go to work wearing a shirt with a ridiculously high collar to hide the hickeys he left on him, and how Wufei had to stammer out an excuse every time he had to *explain* the reason behind the collar. 

"MaxMaxwell, one more time the others ask me about turtlenecks, I will kill you."

Duo pulled away with a chuckle. Then, just because he felt like it, he leaned in and plopped a kiss on the frown between Wufei's brows. "And I just *love* it when you know exactly what I'm thinking about!" he grinned. 

A copper hand raised to swat Duo's head and he caught it, laughing. "So violent," Duo teased his prickly lover, but turned sober as he pressed those slender fingers to his lips. "Look at what life did to you, Fei" he rubbed his cheek against the calluses that ridged the pads of fingers and palms. 

Wufei's expression softened and he cupped Duo's face in his hands. "Not just me," he slid his thumb across the faint scar that marked Duo's left cheek. "My turn."

"What turn?" Duo managed to say before he was flipped over and onto his back. The bed practically shook from that move. A taste of his own medicine, apparently, as he was straddled by a naked and very warm body. "I will like to get by a day without trickery of some sort," Duo had to grumble though, just to put voice to his complaint. 

"I learnt from the master," Wufei snorted. He made himself comfortable, his squirming against Duo's groin wrenching gasps from the chestnut-haired youth. 

"Eh" Duo suddenly croaked from where he lay, sandwiched tightly between Wufei and bed. "II know you're having a lot of fun, but maybeyou can"

Speed things up a little.

Get on with the game.

Either one would do very well, but Wufei was oblivious as he lowered his head to Duo's chest. Warm breath tickled Duo's skin. "I like Duo Maxwell when he's not so cocky," Wufei's voice was so low and husky it sounded more like a growl. 

"Oh?" Duo was starting to snicker, but ended up sucking in his breath sharply when Wufei's mouth began drawing wet patterns down his chest. Okay, that felt really, really nice

Without warning, Wufei pressed his face to Duo's side and lapped at the sensitive skin. It drew a surprised giggle from Duo.

"Tickles!" Duo gasped, then shrieked when Wufei nipped him. 

And there you have it, Duo's most closely-guarded secret - that he was truly, truly ticklish. Wufei rose onto his knees, now no longer interested with just using mouth. He played his fingers over Duo's ribs, himself grinning when Duo gave a most undignified yowl. The game then completely unravelled into a floundering, flailing mess as Duo laughed and gasped and begged, all the while trying desperately to roll away. Between the sheets that were starting to tangle around them and Wufei's merciless fingers, he was failing spectacularly. 

"Promise never to disturb me when I'm reading," Wufei demanded as he paused in his torture. "Promise!"

His face buried against the mattress and body still quivering from their playing, Duo turned his face until one sparkling violet eye could be seen from his mess of hair. "But I love you when I disturb you," his giggling protest was muffled by fabric. 

"Incorrigible!" Wufei declared huffily as he grabbed a pillow and whacked it over Duo. Then, he tried to free himself from the sheets. He was done with this romping. They must have wasted half the day just frolicking around like that. 

He also should have known that Duo would never let him go that easily. Insistent arms wrapped around him abruptly and he felt warm lips nuzzling against his neck. "Not fair. You haven't played yet."

"Played what?" Wufei sighed as he allowed himself to be dragged back into bed. At this rate, he'd probably leave the bed a decade later. 

Duo flopped over him, chestnut tresses falling around him and framing both of them in its deep reddish-brown and gold. "The game," he reminded his lover with a petulant pout.

"The counting game?"

"What else?"

"It's a meaningless game."

Duo's expression registered surprise at first. Then, the corners of his mouth turned down in blatant displeasure at that blunt dismissal of what he had thought *would* mean something to them both. "Why?" he challenged. 

"Because such things cannot be counted," Wufei explained simply.

Violet eyes brightened again as Duo digested that, *and* its underlying meaning. He cocked his head to one side. "No?"

A small, almost-shy smile - mirroring Duo's grin and reflecting his own bashful admission - tugged on Wufei's lips. "If I count, I'd never finish," he said softly. 

Duo felt a tingling rush of warmth surge through him. He knew this was Wufei's quaint, backhanded way of saying 'I love you'. One day, with enough persuasion and time on their side, Duo was confident he would get *those* three words from his stoic lover.

"Me neither," Duo smiled quietly. "Now kiss me." 

Then Duo shut his eyes, seeing in his mind Wufei rising onto elbows, and face drawing nearer, just before a warm and sweet mouth closed over his own.

~*~ fin ~*~  
September 2003

* * *

"How Do I Love Thee" by Elizabeth Barret Browning


End file.
